


Something Like That

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, because that's what yuta is into, just a lot of dirty talk, nothing too intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: Where Yuta wants to try something new and Taeyong is happy to oblige





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Yuta's lover notices Yuta really likes when he gets a bit rougher during sex. He asks Yuta about it and eventually Yuta admits he'd like some dirty talk, choking, hair pulling and such.

I could get used to this view, Taeyong thinks as he stares at the top of Yuta’s head situated in between his spread thighs. Although their relationship is relatively new, Taeyong already knows better than to question Yuta when he gets into one of his moods. So when Yuta had decided he wanted to give his new boyfriend a blowjob, Taeyong had done nothing to protest. Taeyong likes to think hes a patient person, but the way that Yuta is lazily suckling on the head of his cock is slowly starting to drive him insane. His body doesn’t know whether it wants to melt into the couch or tackle Yuta to the ground and Taeyong lets out a frustrated huff drawing his boyfriend’s attention.

“I’ve got you, babe,” Yuta says before taking the head of Taeyong’s cock into his mouth and sucking hard.

Yuta’s mouth is so wet and warm and good that Taeyong makes no attempts to stop the lewd noises coming out of his mouth. He runs his fingers through the strands of Yuta’s soft hair while Yuta slides his palms over the top of Taeyong’s thighs reassuringly. Yuta rises up on his knees to take more of Taeyong’s cock, ignoring the tears pooling at the corner of his eyes and relaxing his throat. He observes his boyfriend who has his eyes shut, head hanging off the back of the too small couch exposing a beautiful neck with a prominent Adam’s apple, and surges forward. The sound of Yuta gagging on his cock is the most erotic noise Taeyong has ever heard in his life, his hands tugging on Yuta’s hair harshly in response. Yuta’s hands grip his thighs hard enough to bruise and Taeyong let’s go immediately, afraid he’s hurt him.

“Sorry. Are you oka -”

But Taeyong doesn’t get to finish his question because Yuta takes him as deep and he can go. Yuta bobs his head around Taeyong’s cock, a hand wrapping around the part his mouth can’t reach. He loves the way Taeyong’s body looks so taut it could snap. Yuta wants to be the one to push him over the edge so he hollows his cheeks and sucks. A few moments later he’s rewarded as Taeyong spills into mouth. Yuta smiles, swallowing it all dutifully as helps his boneless boyfriend wear his boxers and sweatpants. His knees are sore, but it’s worth the totally sexed out expression Taeyong has on his face. Yuta crawls into Taeyong’s lap, throwing his arms around his neck and peppering his face with kisses.

“Was that okay?” Yuta asks, running the tip on his nose along Taeyong’s jaw.

“Something like that, yeah,” Taeyong replies, voice teasing. Yuta slaps him on the chest and he laughs. “You’re amazing.” He brings a hand to touch Yuta’s hair and frowns. “Sorry if I pulled too hard. I didn’t mean to.” Taeyong decides to kiss the top of Yuta’s head for emphasis.

“No… It’s… I liked it,” Yuta stutters, burying his face in Taeyong’s neck to hide his blush.

“Hey,” Taeyong starts, running a hand up and down Yuta’s back, comforting. “You don’t have to be shy, babe. Tell me what you like. I want to know.” Yuta lifts his head up to look at him. Taeyong can see the hesitance in Yuta’s eyes so kisses him. His kisses are soft and chaste, two to Yuta’s lips, one on each cheek, another on his forehead. “You can tell me anything.”

“Well,” Yuta starts. “I liked it when you pulled my hair.”

“Didn’t it hurt?” Taeyong asks. Yuta nods in response. “But you liked it anyway?” Another nod. “Tell me what else you like so I can give it to you.”

“I… I like dirty talk too.” Yuta is stuttering and looking everywhere, but at Taeyong. Cute.

“Mmmm…” Taeyong hums. “I could do that.” He kisses Yuta’s temple. “Anything else?”

“I’ve always liked it kind of rough. Not all the time, but sometimes.” Just talking about this was getting Yuta hot and he shifts in Taeyong’s lap. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Taeyong who maneuvers Yuta so that he’s straddling him, their crotches pressed together.

“I can give it to you rough, baby,” Taeyong whispers hotly into Yuta’s ear. “Tell me what you want.”

“Maybe… Maybe you could order me around? Nothing crazy. I… I like when you tell me what to do.” Yuta exhales, deflating a little and Taeyong knows not to push anymore for today.

“Yuta.” The tone of Taeyong’s voice makes him snap his head up immediately. “Go to our room and wait for me.”  
Somewhat in a daze Yuta gets off Taeyong’s lap and walks the short distance to their bedroom. If he’d been half hard earlier, he was granite now that his boyfriend had given him a command. Being told what to do in bed had always turned Yuta on, but something about it coming from the normally sweet and loving Taeyong made his blood boil. He sits on the bed and waits for whatever comes next.

“You’re biting your lip,” Taeyong says a moment later, stepping in the room. He closes the door behind him and leans on it. “Why would you bite your own lip when I can do it for you?”

Yuta doesn’t have enough blood left in his brain to answer and so he doesn’t. His bottom lip falls from between his teeth.

  
“Come over here and kiss me.”

He doesn’t move right away and the way Taeyong narrows his eyes at him makes Yuta’s cock twitch. He gets up from the bed and Taeyong waits for him, arms folded over his chest. Neither of them says anything for a beat and Yuta swears he can hear his own heartbeat. He’s so fucking aroused and Taeyong hasn’t even touched him yet.

“Are you going to listen to me now, sweetheart?”

Yuta, not daring to look up from the floor, nods his head and shuffles his feet a bit.

“Look at me,” Taeyong says and Yuta shifts his eyes up to meet his boyfriend’s dark ones. “You have to answer me when I’m talking to you, okay?”

“Okay,” Yuta replies, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Good boy,” Taeyong praises and Yuta’s body flushes all over.

In the next moment Taeyong has pushed off the door, grabbed Yuta, and slammed his back into the nearest wall. The breath is knocked out of him, but Yuta doesn’t care because Taeyong’s hands are gripping his hair and he’s kissing him hard. The sting is so good Yuta lets out a moan, but Taeyong swallows the sound, taking the opportunity to shove his tongue inside Yuta’s mouth. They pull away from each other and Taeyong marvels at how wrecked Yuta looks already. He was nervous a few minutes ago, but Yuta’s reaction makes him bold.

“What do you think, baby?” Taeyong asks, palming Yuta over his pants. “Should I fuck you right here against the wall?”

Yuta whimpers by way of reply and Taeyong yanks his hair.

“What did I just tell you, baby? Use your words.”

“I…” Yuta starts, so dizzy with arousal that the only thing holding him is the wall at his back. His thoughts are sluggish, but he forces himself to answer. “I want whatever you want.”

“Take off your shirt and turn around. Hands on the wall.”

Yuta does as he’s told and is rewarded with the feather soft touch of Taeyong’s fingers running against his naked back. He shudders when he feels Taeyong’s breath against the back of his neck.

“So sexy,” Taeyong whispers before nibbling on Yuta’s ear. His hands trail up Yuta’s torso to fondle a nipple and Yuta jerks slightly before leaning his weight into Taeyong. “You like that?”

“Yes,” Yuta says in a breathy voice.

Taeyong pinches Yuta’s nipple experimentally and Yuta jerks so violently that he almost knocks them over.

“Fuck,” Taeyong growls before attaching his lips to Yuta’s neck and sucking a bruise there. He steps back to admire his work, licking the spot one more time for good measure. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of Yuta’s sweatpants, dragging them down. “Step out,” he says, placing a kiss on the back of Yuta’s right knee. “No underwear? You’re so naughty, sweetheart.”

Yuta is hyper aware of Taeyong’s presence as he kicks off his sweatpants. He tries to take deep breaths, but fails as soon as Taeyong starts massaging his ass cheeks. It’d been so long since he’d been thoroughly fucked, since before Taeyong, and the anticipation of it was killing him.

“Don’t move,” Taeyong says while standing up. He pats Yuta’s ass. “Or else.”

It couldn’t even be qualified as a spank, but the similarity of it coupled with Taeyong’s vague threat was more than Yuta could take.

“Taeyong, please,” Yuta whines. He can hear Taeyong moving somewhere behind him, but he doesn’t dare turn around.

“Begging?” Taeyong asks as he walks back to Yuta. “We’ll have to explore that more later.”

Yuta hears the cap of the lube bottle being opened and braces himself for what he knows is coming next. He tenses as the first finger slides in slowly, but Taeyong is there to comfort.

“Try and relax, babe. You wanna touch yourself?”

“Yes, please,” Yuta replies.

“Go on then. Let me see you.”

Yuta wraps a hand around his cock and starts to stroke himself, the pleasure beginning to distract him from the slight sting of being prepped.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Taeyong says. “You are so fucking sexy like this, jacking yourself off while I fuck you with my fingers.”  
Taeyong adds a second finger and Yuta cries out.

“I love the sounds you make,” Taeyong continues. “Let me know when I find it, baby. I wanna hear it.”

Even if Taeyong hadn’t told him to, Yuta wouldn’t have been able to hold back the loud moan that leaves his lips when Taeyong finally finds his prostate. His vision goes white and he has to let go of his cock to brace himself against the wall more firmly.

“One day,” Taeyong says, adding a third finger that has Yuta scratching at the wallpaper in vain “I’m gonna fuck you against the wall just like this. I won’t let you touch yourself either. You’re gonna come from my cock only. I wanna see it splatter against the wall.”

“Taeyong, please,” Yuta rasps. “I need you.”

“So needy,” Taeyong chuckles as he withdraws his fingers slowly. “Get into bed.”

Yuta lies on his back, bending his knees and spreading his legs to make room for Taeyong.

“Is this how you want it, sweetheart?” Taeyong asks while he slips on a condom and lubes himself up.

“Yes,” Yuta replies.

“Hmmmm…” Taeyong ponders. “I guess we can fuck like this. You’ve been a good boy, right?”

Yuta thinks he hums a reply, but he can’t be sure. He can barely think straight.

“You have to say it, baby. If you don’t say it I can’t give you what you want.” Taeyong smirks.

“I…” Yuta stutters, his entire face turning red. “I’ve been a good boy.”

“Yes, baby,” Taeyong replies, lining his cock up to Yuta’s entrance. “Yes, you have.”

The stretch hurts like hell and Yuta takes deep breaths while he tries to relax.

“That’s it, baby,” Taeyong praises. “You can do it.” He watches Yuta below him, eyes scrunched shut, jerking himself as a distraction. “You look so fucking sexy. I can’t wait to be all the way inside you.”

Yuta moans in response and Taeyong waits until his body visibly relaxes so he can push in more. When he does Yuta’s back arches off the bed beautifully. By the time Taeyong is fully seated inside Yuta, both men are covered in sweat and breathing hard. Taeyong takes Yuta’s mouth in a bruising kiss, his patience wearing thin.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Taeyong says, rocking his hips a little. He’s satisfied with the way Yuta grips the back of his head in response. “You squeeze my cock so good.”

“Taeyong, please,” Yuta rasps for the second time.

“Please what, sweetheart?”

“Fuck me. I need you so bad, Taeyong. Fuck,” Yuta is halfway gone already and doesn’t realize or care about how needy he sounds.

Yuta’s legs wrap around Taeyong’s waist as he fucks into him. It feels so good that he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. Sometimes he jacks himself off, other times he braces himself against the headboard of their bed, but mostly he’s touching Taeyong, running his fingernails down his back leaving scratches or pulling his face down for a kiss. He can feel himself falling apart under Taeyong’s touches, the soft grunts in his ear pulling him closer and closer to the edge.  
“Open your eyes,” Yuta hears Taeyong whisper in his ear. He does and the sight of Taeyong hovered above him, framed in the yellow light of their bedroom just about stops his heart. “You wanna come?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Come on, baby. Show me how much you love my cock. Come for me.”

Taeyong snaps his hips faster and faster and Yuta reaches the tipping point. It feels like breaking apart from the inside out and nothing could ever compare. Yuta’s come is all over their stomachs and Taeyong chases his own release. He presses their foreheads together and comes silently, his entire body shuddering from the intensity of it.

A few minutes later they’re wrapped around each other in clean sheets, not that Yuta had made it easy. Taeyong had half dragged, half carried him into the shower.

“Where’d all that come from?” Yuta asks finally and it’s Taeyong’s turn to blush.

“I… uhm… Was it okay?”

“Something like that, yeah” Yuta replies using air quotes and Taeyong rolls his eyes. “I’d fuck you right now if my back wasn’t killing me.”

“Roll over,” Taeyong says. He gently massages the small of Yuta’s back and smiles when a sigh leaves his boyfriends mouth.

“You’re the best,” Yuta replies and Taeyong hums in response.

Taeyong doesn’t stop until he hears Yuta’s soft snores. He kisses Yuta on the forehead and falls asleep wondering how he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first yutae! I love this ship so much. Hope this was okay >.


End file.
